


偷

by Blowwater_company



Category: NU'EST
Genre: ABO, M/M, 双Omega, 虎受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blowwater_company/pseuds/Blowwater_company
Summary: 或者偷欢算不上偷情。没有道德底线的ABO双虎文。Warning: 双O有! 拉郎有! OOC有! 能接受再看！
Relationships: Bottom!Baekho - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	偷

**Author's Note:**

> 19年的时候就写好的文，不知道之后还有没有灵感写后续了，就先放上来吧。

Chapter 1

申元虎正注视着身下人的眼睛。

此时的青年，双眼仿佛是沁着蜜糖的琥珀珠子，只要再稍微用力，那蜜糖就会随着青年最后一条防线的支离破碎而滴落下来。

“⋯⋯哥⋯⋯”青年的双手悬在半空，像是要抓住什么，但又什么都抓不住。

申元虎怜惜地把他的双手圈在自己的脖子上，一个借力，青年整个人便跨坐在了他的身上。姿势的变换让青年再也忍不住，嘤咛，喘息，全部喷洒在元虎的肩窝里。毫无遮挡，热切交缠，呼吸起伏也能造就出水乳交融。

满溢在青年眼眶里的蜜糖终究是盛不住了，它滑落到脸上，再滴落至两人那紧密的交合里。即使理智已经敲起了警铃，申元虎也不打算挣扎了。

他不想走了。

也走不了了。

这一切都缘起于那个冬天。

申元虎，一个不甘心于只活在Alpha庇护下、即使结婚后也没有任何要留在家中相夫教子想法的Omega，在蜜月旅游结束后就开始马不停蹄地运营起他以前的事业——民宿。

而他那开明又温柔的Alpha并没有任何的反对意见，反而还提供了不少的资金扩大经营。虽然生意是越做越大，但很明显的，申元虎渐渐觉得力不从心，独自一人运营民宿实在太累了。他的Alpha见他越发疲惫，铁了心要转手民宿，被申元虎多次恳求说会招人来帮忙才勉强保住他的心血。

招人让元虎十分的苦恼，他不是没有考虑过。Alpha⋯⋯一想到除了他的Alpha以外还有人插手或者接触他的民宿，自认有精神洁癖的申元虎像是过敏一样浑身难受，很快就放弃了这个想法。

Omega⋯⋯即使同是Omega的申元虎也不得不深深叹一口气，Omega大多生来体弱，强壮的Omega少之又少，只好放弃。

这样一来，他也只能试图在招聘网页的大海里挑出一个合适的Beta。在漫长的等待后，他终于等来了那个人。

那天下了初雪，申元虎记得很清楚。青年穿着一件并不厚的牛仔夹克，搭着一件毫无特色的白色T恤，加上普通的黑色牛仔裤和黑色球鞋，外表看起来年纪很小。他站在门外，也不管自己冷不冷，把身上的雪都拍打干净才进了门。

青年说，他叫姜东昊。

不晓得是冻得还是紧张，青年的身体一直微微颤抖着。即使这样，他在一问一答之间依然能保持彬彬有礼，加上清爽帅气的面孔，申元虎差点忍不住当场就签下了他。

他还记得当时自己直接抓住青年的右臂，凑过去闻了闻青年的腺体。

青年被突如其来的靠近吓了一大跳，想要挣扎，还未等他动作，申元虎就松开了他。

“东昊啊，你是Beta吗？”申元虎显然没有闻到任何信息素的味道。

青年神情有些复杂，“⋯⋯是的。”

“我是Beta。”

床上的四腿交叠，像是两柄相同又相反的刀刃，结合成了一把锋利的剪刀。剪刀剪开了欲望，剪碎了理智，被亲吻舔舐过的腺体散发出了浓郁又甜美的芳香。碾碎了的白兰花和白兰叶混合在一起，香气被芍药缠绕着，又被桦木做成的木斧劈斩开。三种信息素不断的碰撞，你争我夺，不分上下。最后被血与汗引导，三种信息素才彻底交融在一起，无法分离。

情欲尚未散去，青年闭着双眼，伏在申元虎的身上寻求温存，只有肌肤与肌肤之间的温度传递才能让他安心地将身体放松。申元虎则用左手摩挲着青年的腺体，不出他所料，他又把青年的腺体咬破了。

他的表情像是在愧疚，“东昊啊⋯⋯哥又把你咬伤了。”他说着抱歉的话，语气却毫无愧疚感。

闻言的青年连眼睛都没有睁开，“不要紧的，哥。我不痛。”

仅凭着脸部肌肤对身体的接触，青年准确的找到了申元虎胸前的红缨。仿佛在品尝最顶级的樱桃，轻咬，再用舌头舔弄，就能把申元虎撩拨到溢出美妙的呻吟。而申元虎只要伸出右手向下探去，就能摸到青年的身体是如何淌着水，甚至不知羞耻为何物，动情的吮吸着探索青年身体手指。

两具曼妙的身体又糅合成一体，肌肤之间不断地摩擦是他们对这世界最后清醒的认知。即使青年的腺体又被咬到破了皮，流了血，也无法停下来。

那个青年，姜东昊，学东西很快。勤快如他，民宿的事务没多久就上手了。申元虎很放心他，甚至在凛冬时节犯懒的时候会让他把工作带到家里来交接。当然，是在避开了他的Alpha的时间里。

对于占有欲强烈的Alpha，擅自让陌生人进入他的领地的话，他可是会发火的。

不过偶尔一次也是可以的，申元虎心想。冬天晚上的天气实在是太冷了，姜东昊站在门外瑟瑟发抖的样子实在让人看不下去。他还是穿着那件牛仔夹克，内里只多加了一件连帽套衫，看起来并不暖和。他也没多想，拉着姜东昊冻僵的手就进了屋。

Beta是不会闻到信息素的，屋内即使萦绕着仿佛能具象成浓浆一般的芍药花香和桦木木调也根本不会影响到Beta。理所当然的，身为Beta的姜东昊也不会闻到他体内还残留着带有浓郁的Alpha信息素的精液。

所以申元虎并没有发现他在入屋后有多么的坐立不安，只当年轻还未见过世面的Beta在进入有主的Omega领地时感到紧张。他适时的奉上热茶，试图缓解年轻Beta的尴尬。

或许是暖气太足了，姜东昊的脸红红的，热茶也不过喝了一小口便放下了杯子。他迅速地和申元虎交接完工作，仿佛是一秒都不能多呆在屋子里。

等姜东昊准备离开的时候，申元虎才发现不对劲的地方。青年像是双膝失了力气，从沙发上起来时一个没站稳，几乎是要直直地摔在了地上，被元虎眼疾手快一把搂住了腰才免于摔倒。接着他闻到了一股好闻的花香，还未等他找到香源，香源就已经找上了他——面前的姜东昊身上爆发出了浓烈Omega信息素，白兰香像是一枚核弹，在这被暖气烘烤过的屋子里炸裂。

屋内Alpha与Omega交合过后的信息素本来就浓烈，加上被这股突然爆发的新Omega信息素催化，让刚被Alpha滋润过的申元虎也有些站不稳。但他至少还算清醒，把全身发软的姜东昊抱到主卧的床上。事发突然，他甚至还没来得及换掉刚才和他的Alpha翻云覆雨后的床单。

床单上桦木的信息素像是有了意识，它近乎霸道的缠上了刚盛开的白兰，而那株白兰，刚分化成Omega的姜东昊，则遵循着本能，汲取着床单上Alpha的信息来缓解分化后的发情热。

所幸的是，他的Alpha因为公事需要出差一段时间，不然眼下这个情况，实在不好解释。

TBC..?


End file.
